Losing Snowflakes
by Jess and Lin
Summary: Human AU Jack is a normal fourteen year old...who hears voices in his head. Two of them aren't so bad, but there's another one that is an absolute nightmare to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

Lin here. :)

I _always_ forget to put a disclaimer, so...I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

~RotG~

The first voice to speak to Jack was called "Wind". When Jack had first been adopted and his parents were at work, Wind had kept him company, and they would spend hours together playing pranks on an older kid down the street.

But after a while, Jack became curious about why no one else could hear or - later on - see Wind. When he first asked his parents about Wind, they had smiled and told him that he had a wild imagination. Many kids did, so Jack assumed it was normal.

Five years later, Jack was starting to think it wasn't so normal anymore. And that was beginning to scare him.

_Jackson Overland Frost, wake up!_ an annoyed voice told him sharply. The brown-haired teen covered his head with a pillow and groaned. _I'm not kidding! Get up. You're going to be late for school again._

"No thanks," the fourteen year old grumbled, voice muffled. "It's a weekend."

Another voice spoke up, sounding amused. _Dude, it's a Monday. Where have you been? _Wind chuckled when Jack threw the pillow away and grabbed his alarm clock off the desk. It was now 7 o'clock. His bus was supposed to pick him up at seven-thirty.

..._Whoops_. Jack stumbled out of bed and nearly tripped over his backpack, then glared at a young girl with multicolored hair and wide brown eyes. "Why didn't you say something before?"

_Wind just did_, the girl chirped before disappearing. _And you shouldn't be up so late anyway._

Jack muttered under his breath as he got ready for school quickly. He was heading downstairs fifteen minutes later when the girl appeared again. He hardly glanced at the ghost-like girl as she walked ahead of him.

_Did you finish your math homework? _she asked him hopefully.

The teen stopped mid-step and blinked at her. _I had homework?_

_Jack! It's due third period! What are we going to do now? _The girl looked around anxiously. _Your mom is gonna kill us if we fail this semester._

Jack smirked at her. "Then we'll beg for mercy," he told her sarcastically, then added calmly, "I think you're being a little too dramatic, Baby."

_I'm serious!_

Jack gave her an amused look, and Baby sighed, shaking her head. _You're already failing three classes, and your parents are getting worried._

Jack shrugged. "It'll be fine," he assured her as he continued down the stairs. "How long have you been here?"

Baby paused, thinking. _Wind's been here about five years, and I've been here three years. _She shook her head furiously. _But that isn't the point! You're gonna be late!_

The teen shook his head with a small smile. "A little nervous, huh, Baby?"

Wind appeared beside him and said suddenly, _Just keep walking. Got it?_

"Yeah, okay," Jack yawned, making a detour throught the living room to the kitchen. He glanced at the clock and grabbed a granola bar for breakfast before leaving the house. "Maybe the bus will come late?"

_I doubt it_, Wind replied as they walked, then commented absently, _I didn't see your parents today._

"Probably already at work," Jack said with a careless shrug. "You know they're always busy."

_When was the last time you spent time with them? _Wind asked as he walked alongside the teen.

Jack thought about it, then shrugged. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

Wind didn't answer, which Jack was grateful for. Hearing Wind and Baby bicker was usually funny until school started. Then it was just distracting and got in the way.

"Late again, mate?" And then there was E. Aster Bunnymund waiting with his usual smirk. He had a slight Australian accent that Jack would always tease him about. Not to mention the name, which always made Wind grin.

The older teen was 6'1", had short gray hair and green eyes. The high schooler was sarcastic and easily irritated, but he was also Jack's only friend. Not that the Australian knew that.

Jack grinned and replied, "Of course, kangaroo." He looked around quickly. The two shared the same bus stop, but the older teen's bus came later than Jack's. "Has my bus come by yet?"

"Nope."

Jack sighed in relief. "Good!" He sat on the curb and looked up at the Australian. "Hey, Bunny, about how much time do I have?"

Bunny glanced at his watch. "Ten minutes. Maybe less." He raised an eyebrow at the younger teen who was pulling out papers and a pencil. "Tooth is gonna kill ya."

Jack ignored that last part and smiled. "Mind helping me out with my homework?"

Bunny sat down beside him, taking the paper out of his hand. "I think there's a reason it's called _home_work, Jack," he reminded the middle school student, but the younger teen only laughed. "What's it for?"

_Math_, Baby said quickly, and Jack echoed her cheerfully.

Bunny looked at the paper Jack was supposed to work on and frowned. "We didn't work on stuff like this when I was in 7th grade," he commented, surprised.

"Advanced classes, remember?" Jack shook his head. "The teachers are always threatening to kick me out, but they won't."

"I'd kick ya out even if you didn't have bad grades," Bunny told him jokingly.

Jack chuckled as Wind came up with a retort. "Nah, I'm the highlight of your day, 'roo," he repeated lightly.

Sometimes it was great having the voices. Other times, not so much.

_This is boring_, Baby complained during English. _We're learning the same thing every year!_

_Hush! _Wind scolded her, and Jack shook his head slightly. The two had been unusually talkative the last week or so. _And that's not true. The vocab's different._

_Be quiet_, Jack told them silently. _You'll get me in - _

"Jackson? Do you know the answer?" Mrs. Bennet asked him kindly.

Jack was caught off guard, dragging his attention away from the voices. "I - no, ma'am, I don't," he stammered, embarrassed.

"Please pay more attention," she said gently and then moved on to ask another student.

_Easy for you to say_, Jack thought with a sigh. _You don't have to argue with two different people all the time._

_Two? _There was a quiet snort, and Jack stiffened. _But what about me?_

Onyx had first appeared in a nightmare and had never left. The black-haired girl was sitting in the empty desk beside his and narrowed her golden eyes at him.

_You don't count anymore_, Jack told her coldly, _'cause you're never around anyway._

_I'm here now, aren't I?_

Jack chose not to reply to that. Why was Onyx there? She usually disappeared for days - sometimes even weeks - at a time, and then she would return as if she'd been there all along. Maybe she was there.

Jack took a deep breath and tried to ignore her. Then he saw Baby appear, and Onyx reached over and pulled her hair harshly.

_Ow!_

Jack closed his eyes and held his head in his hands. _We only have thirty minutes until lunch. Can you guys behave until then?_

_Sorry_, Baby said softly, and Jack opened his eyes to see her rubbing her head. _We'll be quiet_, she promised, smiling.

But Jack could _see _them now. Onyx was glaring at everyone while Wind was trying to mess with someone's hair, and Baby was trying to see a girl's bracelet. Not that anyone else knew it, but it was getting annoying.

_Stop it!_

They stopped instantly, and Onyx rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. _Thanks_, Jack thought, rubbing his forehead wearily. _After so many years, you'd think I'd be used to you guys by now._

_Onyx started it! _Baby blurted out, pointing at the older-looking girl.

The dark-haired girl snapped her teeth at Baby's finger, which was pulled away with a squeak. Baby hid behind Wind, who frowned at both of them.

_Jack! Did you see that? She almost bit me!_

_Shut up, brat! _Onyx snapped, annoyed.

_Onyx, Baby, stop! _Jack was starting to get a headache.

"Jackson! Stop daydreaming." Mrs. Bennet's stern voice caught Jack's attention. "You have an essay to turn in before class is over."

Jack blinked and looked at the board where the details were written. How much time had he been fighting with Baby and Onyx?

...Almost fifteen minutes. There was no way he could finish the essay before the end of class.

_Oops. _Jack winced as he got started. _Mom's gonna kill me._

_You think? _Onyx replied, smirking.

Once Jack had gotten home, he noticed his mom's car in the drive way. He grabbed the mail and saw a letter from the school. _Report cards. Great._

"Hey, Mom, my grades are here," Jack said quickly, handing her the letter before walking swiftly through the living room toward the stairs.

"Wait a moment, Jack." Toothiana stopped her son from heading to his room as she opened the letter. "Come see your grades."

"Actually, Mom, I really - " Jack began, but Tooth was already looking over his grades. He waited nervously for the verdict.

"Do you want to explain these to me?" she asked him after a moment. Her tone was disappointed, and Jack sighed before trying to smile.

"There's nothing to explain."

_Busted_, Wind and Onyx said together, unhelpfully.

_Really? I haven't noticed! _Jack grumbled silently at them, trying to focus on his mom's words.

"Then why are you failing every class?" Tooth asked worriedly, pushing a strand of black hair out of her face. Her son didn't answer. She sighed. It was like this every time Jack's grades came in. "Jack, your father and I are worried about you. If something's wrong, you can always talk to us."

Nicholas st. North and his friend Sanderson Mansnoozie entered the living room as Jack was telling his mom, "I'm fine, Mom. Nothing's wrong. I just forgot to turn in some stuff."

"In every class since the first day of school?" Tooth asked him disbelievingly. "Jack - "

"I'll go to tutoring or do some extra credit." Jack smiled reassuringly at her, but she didn't seem to believe him. "I'll bring my grades up soon, I promise."

Tooth bit her lip, but she decided to let it go for the moment. "Fine."

Jack went to his room, and the moment the door was shut, he turned to glare at the trio. Baby gave him an innocent look while Wind whistled tunelessly and Onyx ignored him. "Why can't you guys shut up during school? I almost got afterschool detention because of you!"

_And we should care why? _Onyx asked dryly.

Wind tugged on her hair painfully and was given a snarl. _Think about who's in charge here, stupid_, he pointed out. _Jack can get rid of us if he wanted to._ Jack hadn't even thought of that being possible until then.

_He might not be able to_, Baby said slowly, glancing at Jack. Wind gave her a look that silenced her.

_But he could. There's always a chance._

"Are you listening?" Jack demanded, and they stopped fighting. "It doesn't - "

There was a quiet knock on the door. Jack froze. "Who is it?" _Don't tell me my parents heard me..._

There were three taps, and Jack relaxed before opening the door with a wide grin. "Hey, Sandy!"

Sandy was the only person who knew about Wind, Baby and Onyx. It had taken a long time for him to get used to the idea that the teen was seeing and hearing things that weren't real, but now the older man was mostly curious about the voices, who all seemed to have a mind of their own.

The blond, mute man signed, "Why are you failing?"

Jack looked down at the shorter man and thought about lying. Then he shrugged. "Wind and Baby have been talking a lot during school."

_Don't tell him that! _Baby cried, and Wind shushed her.

"Ignore them," Sandy advised, but Jack shook his head.

"It isn't that easy." Sometimes it was, but not always.

"Have you talked to Mr. Lunar about it?" Sandy asked with a helpless shrug.

Mr. Lunar was a school counselor, who had once caught Jack talking to himself the year before. He had also been the one to tell Sandy that hearing voices and seeing things was quite normal. A bit distracting and often confusing, but still normal.

Jack had stopped talking to Mr. Lunar after a girl in Jack's class had made fun of him for having to go to the councelor's office so much.

Jack hesitated, and Sandy frowned and insisted, "You should talk to him about this."

The teen nodded. "Okay. I'll go see him tomorrow."

Sandy smiled and gave him a thumbs-up before going back downstairs. Jack closed the door and looked at the voices.

_I remember Mr. Lunar_, Baby said suddenly, then shrunk slightly under three glares. _I'm just saying..._

_Did anyone ask you? _Onyx growled. Baby looked down sadly, and Onyx said smugly, _I thought so._

"Cut it out, Onyx," Jack told her sharply, then turned to Wind. "What do you think? Should we go see Mr. Lunar again?"

Wind was the one Jack depended on the most. Baby was a good friend, but Wind had been around longer and Jack trusted him more.

Wind shrugged. _I guess we should. It's probably the only choice we have at the moment._ He paused. _He'll probably call you in soon anyway to talk about your grades._

"I know." Jack covered his eyes and sighed. "This sucks."

_It does_, Wind agreed, and Jack couldn't help smiling as he uncovered his brown eyes.

"So we'll just talk to Mr. Lunar tomorrow," he said with a nod.

_During lunch would be okay, right? _Baby suggested, but Jack hesitated, remembering the girl who had picked on him before.

"The cafeteria's right across the hall from the front office," he said slowly. "Anyone can see me going in there."

_Weirdo, freak, pyscho, stupid... _Onyx smirked, and Baby discreetly moved away from her. _Teens can be very cruel to each other._

Coming from Onyx, it made the other students sound worse than they were. But now Jack wasn't too sure if he still wanted to go see Mr. Lunar.

_You should_, Wind said quietly. _If anyone bothers you, tell them you have to talk about your classes. That's all you have to do._

_Besides_, Onyx added with a sly grin,_ it isn't like you have any friends to worry about. Nobody even likes you. _Jack and Wind glared at her, but she murmured, _I'm only saying the truth._

Jack glanced at Wind, who shrugged. Onyx had been right when she said Jack didn't have any friends, so maybe he didn't have to worry so much. So he decided to go to Mr. Lunar's office during lunch.

~RotG~

The ideas I come up with at midnight...


	2. Chapter 2

"I haven't seen you in a while," Jamie Bennet commented when Jack arrived at the office. "How've you been?"

"I'm fine," Jack lied easily, smiling. "But don't office aides have to eat lunch too?"

Jamie shrugged. "Yeah, but Mr. Lunar asked me to keep an eye out for you until he got back."

_Sandy and him used to be friends, right? _Wind chuckled. _So Sandy might have sent an e-mail to make sure you came to see him._

_More like he _did_ send an e-mail_, Jack corrected him, sighing. "Well, I'm here," he said out loud, waving a hand carelessly. "So I'm just gonna hang out in his office for a while."

Jamie nodded and started to leave, but then he paused. "Hey, Jack?"

Jack looked back, surprised. "Yeah?"

"If you ever wanna talk or anything - " Jamie began tentatively.

Jack blinked, then grinned. "I'll go straight to you, Jamie," he promised and entered Mr. Lunar's office.

_At least he cares_, Baby pointed out softly, and Jack raised an eyebrow at the girl sitting in the chair reserved for the students. _Don't give me that look, Jackson Overland Frost... I like this chair._

"Baby, now's really not the time," Jack told her sternly, then realized the door was still open. He glanced out to make sure no one had heard him, then looked back at her. She had leaned back, making herself comfortable. "I'll sit on you if you don't move!"

_Okay, okay! _Baby hopped out of the chair and sat on the desk instead. _There! Happy now?_

_Yeah, thanks. _Jack sat down and looked around. _Hey, Wind, can you see if Mr. Lunar's on his way over here yet?_

Wind gave him an annoyed look. _Lazy, you know I can't do that._

Jack frowned. _But what about that one time - ?_

"Good morning, Jackson," Mr. Lunar greeted the teen as he entered the room.

"It isn't all that great," Jack mumbled, looking at the desk.

Mr. Lunar nodded in agreement. "I understand." He sat down in his chair, and Onyx grumbled, _You dragged us here to meet some short, fat guy with a bald head?_

_That's rude, Onyx... And he's not completely bald_, Baby giggled. _I mean, he has that ponytail-thing._

Jack wasn't sure what to say to that, but he covered his mouth to hide his smile.

Mr. Lunar noticed but chose not to comment. "Is this about Baby and Wind?"

_Mostly me_, Onyx said smugly.

"Onyx might be involved," Jack admitted, and the nightmare glared at him from where she was leaning against the wall. Jack took a deep breath and ignored her. A thought crossed his mind, and he asked suddenly, "How can I get rid of them?"

Baby gasped and covered her mouth while Onyx pushed herself off the wall, snarling. Even Mr. Lunar seemed surprised and was speechless. Wind was the only one who didn't seem surprised.

Jack waited for Mr. Lunar to reply, but when he didn't, Jack began to shift uncomfortably in his chair. "I can get rid of them...right?" The voices listened intently, fearful but also curious about the answer.

Baby was quietly praying, _Please say no_, over and over while Onyx shushed her sharply.

Mr. Lunar's face was now carefully expressionless. "Jackson, you have been hearing these voices for a long time, correct?"

Jack nodded warily. "Yeah, but - there is a way to make them go away, right?"

Wind placed a hand on Jack's shoulder before he could start panicking. _Hey, calm down. It'll be okay._

"Jackson," Mr. Lunar was saying calmly, "there might be a way, but you must take into consideration how long you have heard these voices. Are you sure you want them gone?"

Jack stared at him, furrowing his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"It's been about five years," Mr. Lunar reminded him gently. "That is a long time to wait before you suddenly decide to...get rid of them. Could you live without them?"

_What's that supposed to mean? _Jack wondered, slightly offended.

_He doesn't mean to offend you_, Wind assured him. _He means, after so long, can you imagine living without us?_

Jack thought about it carefully. _Well, yeah, but I don't wanna hear voices my whole life. It doesn't matter how many people say it's normal if no one else that I know can hear them._

_So because it doesn't seem _'normal' _to you_, Baby said, sounding hurt, _you don't want us around anymore?_

Jack tried to backtrack. _Of course I want you around_, he said quickly, _it's just - _

"You won't miss them?" Mr. Lunar asked, noticing the distracted look on Jack's face.

The teen sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

That made the counselor pause. "Have they ever left you? For a day or even an hour?"

_Once_, Wind supplied, but his tone was slightly mournful. _For about two weeks._

Jack frowned. _When was that?_

_Right after your sister died_, Baby answered ruefully. _You told us to leave you alone. So we did._

And that was why Jack could never really get rid of Baby. She reminded Jack too much of his sister to make her go away. She even had similar markings near her right eye.

"Once," Jack said finally, "I was mad at them and told them to go away."

"While they were gone, did you miss them?"

Jack shrugged and looked down. "My sister had just died. All I can remember is missing her."

That had been two years ago. But it still hurt when he stopped to think about it.

Mr. Lunar was quiet for a few minutes, and Jack glanced at him. "Perhaps," the counselor said after a moment, "you should try talking to them. There is usually something a voice is trying to tell you or a reason that they are there. If you talk to them, maybe you can figure out a way to accept them."

"Accept them?" Jack echoed, confused.

"As much as I hate to disappoint you, Jackson," Mr. Lunar said with a wince, "I am afraid there might not be a way for you to get rid of these voices, so you will have to accept them eventually. After such a long time, it will be a miracle to make them go away." He stopped to let this sink in. "Do you understand?"

_So you'll always be stuck with us, you freak_, Onyx mused, grinning at Jack's growing horror. _This is gonna be fun._

"And talking to them - it'll help?"_ But it won't make them go away?_

"It could," Mr. Lunar said with a nod. "You would have to analyze what they tell you. Whenever they talk to you, try to figure out what their words could mean."

Jack thought about most of the conversations they had. "But what if they don't mean anything?"

"Then we can assume your voices are only here to keep you company." Jack didn't look too happy about that, so Mr. Lunar added, "Didn't you once tell me that you had a lonely childhood?"

"Well, yeah," Jack said dubiously, "but can loneliness even cause voices?"

"Stress causes voices," Mr. Lunar replied simply, "and loneliness can be stressful for a child."

The teen didn't look convinced.

Mr. Lunar sighed. "Jackson, please correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you an adopted child? Your surname doesn't seem to match your parents'." Jack nodded slowly, so the counselor continued, "Your loneliness plus the stress you had to have felt from trying to adapt to a new life... You were just a child, Jackson. It is very likely your voices are just from stress."

"But I'm not stressed anymore!" Jack protested, and Onyx snorted loudly. The teen snapped at her, "Shut up, Onyx!" She glowered at him but didn't say anything.

Mr. Lunar waited patiently until Jack had calmed down before saying gently, "Try to find some meaning in their words. If you think there are any or not, then feel free to come back and talk about it. We can also try contacting an organization or even a psychiatrist who specializes in cases such as yours - if you'd like."

Jack glanced at Wind, who shook his head slowly. _Depends. Do we need your parents to know about all of this? _The teen voiced Wind's concern.

Mr. Lunar leaned back in his chair, thinking about it. "That is entirely your decision, but I recommend that you do so."

_"Advise" that we do? _Onyx rolled her eyes. _Who does he think he is anyway?_

_Um, Jack's counselor? _Baby suggested honestly, and Onyx lunged at the younger girl, who squeaked and hid behind Jack. _She's insane!_

_I noticed_, Jack replied dryly. Out loud, he said resignedly to Mr. Lunar, "Fine. I'll be back next week."

The bell rang, signalling that lunch was over. Mr. Lunar nodded. "Have a good day, Jackson."

_I'll try. _"You too." Jack left the office and hesitated when he got to the door. A large group of 8th graders were passing by as Jack sneaked out. He sighed softly and headed to his next class.

_We wasted nearly an hour listening to that bald guy talk - to find out that you can't get rid of us? _Onyx asked him, annoyed. He ignored her. _You are the most stupid person I've ever heard of._

_Exactly how many stupid people have you heard of? _Jack snapped at her.

_As many as you have_, Onyx said vaguely, _and in your middle school, there are countless stupid people. _

_That's mean, Onyx_, Baby scolded her, and the older girl raised her hand to smack the younger one. Baby quickly hid behind Wind, who was oddly silent.

Onyx shook her head. _You have to admit - everything Jaclyn's counselor just told him could've easily been found on the internet._

_Jaclyn? Is that the best you can do? _Jack retorted, shaking it off.

Onyx stopped suddenly, but Jack kept walking to class.

Wind took her place. _Dude, don't forget she's the one who came out of your worst nightmare._

_I'll keep that in mind, thanks_, Jack said sarcastically and knew without looking that Onyx was bristling at his words.

The rest of the school day was mostly uneventful...except for Baby and Wind's conversation during science that easily drowned out Mr. Shalazar's words. After school, Jack decided to wait at the bus stop until Bunny had been dropped off.

"Hey, kangaroo, what's up?" Jack greeted him cheerfully. Bunny regarded him with an odd look, which made the younger teen instantly defensive. "What?"

"Nothin'." Bunny pulled his phone out and started texting as they walked home. After a moment, Bunny put it away and turned to Jack. "What're you doin' here?"

"I just wanted to see what you were up to." Jack shrugged, then grinned. "You seem like you're in a good mood."

"I have an art competition coming up," Bunny said, smiling. "But you don't wanna hear about my day. How's yours?"

"Boring," Jack lied, forcing a smile. Mr. Lunar's words were still echoing in his mind. _There might not be a way for you to get rid of these voices..._ He shook his head. "It's middle school, what do you expect?"

Bunny gave him a disbelieving look, but Jack ignored it. So the high schooler decided not to push for any more information. "Guess you have a point there."

They stopped at the corner, and Bunny seemed to think about whether or not he should go home yet. It wasn't like anyone was waiting for him there. Jack waited while Baby started to get anxious.

_Jack, if you don't go home soon, Tooth will get worried_, she warned him.

"I've gotta start working on my art project, but I'll see ya later. Maybe after dinner."

Jack nodded. "Okay. But Mom says you're always welcome to join us." He smiled sadly. "She says you're already a part of our family, so it's okay if you come over whenever you want."

"I'm alright on my own," Bunny said, shrugging.

Jack grinned and shook his head. _Stubborn guy._ "Okay. See you later, Bunny."

Bunny walked away.

Jack's smile faded as he remembered Mr. Lunar's words, and he walked home with Baby talking quietly to fill the silence.

Wind whispered something to Baby that Jack didn't catch. "What was that?" he asked them curiously. They didn't answer, and Jack sighed, shaking his head. _The one time I wanna know what they're saying..._

_It's a nice day_, Baby said softly. _We should play hopscotch later._

Jack stopped walking abruptly. "What?"

But Baby was too busy talking about the gardens they had passed with Wind and was practically humming in contentment. Jack decided to just ignore her comment and continued walking home.

~RotG~

Thanks for following this story, guys! :)

To **Identicality **- Thanks! I have so many ideas for this story... :)

To **21SidraCire** - I'm glad you like it. :)

To **Guest - **Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack entered his two-story home, Tooth meet him in the living room with a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

He stopped on his way to his room, surprised. "Uh, yeah." He shared a brief, confused look with Baby and Wind, who shrugged. "Are _you _okay?"

Tooth nodded, smiling. "Yes. You just looked...tired." She smiled sheepishly and added, "I thought maybe something happened at school."

"I'm fine," he assured her, and he told himself it wasn't a lie. He wasn't bullied or anything, and he had talked to his teachers about getting his grades up. Other than finding out that the voices might not go away, nothing too important had happened.

Tooth suddenly hugged Jack, startling him. "I heard you were at the office today," she told him quietly. She gently pushed him away to look at him sternly. "Please tell me you weren't in trouble."

_Who told her?_ Jack wondered, trying to remember if he'd seen anyone she knew at the office. He doubted it.

_Sandy? _Wind and Baby said in unison, and Baby went on, _He was probably worried about you._

Jack reminded her with a shrug, "I promised to get my grades up, remember?"

_Liar, liar_, Baby sang loudly, _pants on fire!_

Jack tried not to roll his eyes at her.

Tooth started to say something else when her phone rang. She looked apologetic as she answered it. "Dr. Toothiana speaking."

Jack shrugged and headed for his room, already knowing it was about work. _Busy again_, he thought with a sigh. _We hardly see each other anymore._

_And you don't have any friends_, Wind mused. Jack didn't reply, so the voice added curiously, _Do you think Jamie told your mom about the visit to the office?_

"Why would he?" Jack asked, puzzled, sitting on the edge of his bed and tossing his backpack on the floor.

Wind leaned against a wall while Baby sat on the backpack. _He seems like someone who cares a lot about his friends_, Baby said softly. _So maybe he was worried about you?_

_You think Jamie wants to be friends with Frostbite? _Onyx scowled at him. _Who in their right mind would wanna be friends with _him_?_

Jack started to reply, but then he stopped. _Analyze what they say, right? _It was worth a shot.

Onyx probably wasn't the best choice. Most of her words were insults, and if they weren't insults, then they were threats. So maybe her words didn't have any special meaning? But Jack didn't want to just accept her - not when she was just going to bully him for the rest of his life.

Wind was probably the best one to start with. He was also the one who knew when Jack was over thinking things and tried to help him out. _You know, Mr. Lunar once said that voices like Onyx speak your own subconscious fears and insecurities._

Jack thought about that carefully, mixing Wind's words with Onyx's. "So you're saying I'm insecure...because I subconsciously think I don't deserve friends? And Onyx is saying it?" _That's a depressing thought._

Wind nodded. _Basically_.He grinned proudly at the teen._ See what Mr. Lunar says to that!_

Jack couldn't help grinning triumphantly.

Onyx rolled her eyes. _You're acting so proud of yourself over something like this? You're so pathetic, Jaclyn._

Jack glared at her for ruining the moment. "Shut up, Onyx."

But the nightmare had found something new and interesting to poke at. _But it's true, isn't it? _She smirked and said in a condescending tone, _You're just seeking any little scrap of approval and attention you can get because you're a pathetic, unwanted little boy who - _

_ENOUGH!_

Everyone flinched at Wind's sudden, angry outburst while he stood in front of Jack protectively and snarled at Onyx, _Get out of here! Now!_

Onyx stared at the older boy with wide, fearful golden eyes before disappearing.

After a long, tense moment, Wind slowly relaxed and looked at Jack, who looked on the verge of tears. _Are you alright?_

The teen didn't answer for a while. But when he did, he was smiling and shrugging the incident off too easily. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Baby hesitated before standing up and hugging him suddenly. _It's okay, Jack! She was being a really big jerk anyway._

Wind gently pulled the younger girl off of Jack, who looked unsure of what to do. "I'm fine, Mom," the teen finally said, waving a hand carelessly. Then he grinned again, his good mood returning with Onyx's absence. "We should call you Baby Tooth, 'cause you're just like my mom."

Baby made a "Pfft!" noise and tried to stifle her laughter. Wind smiled at them, saying calmly, _And she's always worried about what your mom says and thinks._

Baby stuck her tongue out at the boys, who were laughing. _That's because your dad lets you get away with so much stuff that your mom has to make up for it when she catches you._

It was true. "Yeah, you're right." Jack smiled at them, then picked up his backpack. "Wanna help me out with some homework?"

_It's _your _homework! _Baby said sternly, and Wind shrugged nonchalantly.

_I guess that leaves me_, he sighed. _What should we start with?_

"Thanks, Wind," Jack said gratefully, then glared playfully at Baby. "You're a good friend, unlike _some _people!"

_I know, Onyx is a pain in the butt_, Baby said, grinning at him. _Hurry up, so we can have some free time._

Jack was halfway through his English homework when his mother called him down for dinner. He was surprised to see "Phil the Yeti", one of his dad's employees there, talking to Tooth with his back to Jack. The teen grinned wickedly before crouching down slightly and silently sneaking up on the light brown-haired man, who was saying something about being late.

Jack waited for a moment before suddenly grabbing the taller man by his shoulders, shaking him and shouting, "_Earthquake_!"

Phil jumped nearly a foot in the air, then turned angrily on the younger teen, who smiled innocently at him. Scowling, Phil grumbled something in his native tongue to Tooth, who laughed lightly.

Jack grinned at him. He wasn't as good as his parents at understanding Phil or the other employees' language, but he was learning. "Oh, hey, it's just you."

Phil glared at him. "Jack!" he began disapprovingly, but the teen had darted around him to speak to his mother.

"Hey, Mom, is Dad coming home soon?" he asked, reaching for a bowl of whatever his mom had made. "Is that soup?"

She swatted his hand away. "Yes, it is, and if you were listening to Phil, you would have heard that your father was still at the toy store. There was a robbery last night - "

"_Seriously_? Who would rob a toy store?" Jack asked, ignoring Baby's concerned chatter. It faded away as he spoke. "I mean, I know it's probably bigger and better than any place Santa's got at the North Pole, but _still_..."

Tooth shook her head. "That's what your dad is trying to figure out, so he won't be home until everything is fixed up." She handed a large plastic bowl of soup with a closed lid to Phil. "Can you take this to him for me?"

Phil nodded and took the bowl before leaving.

Jack sat down at the table as Tooth served, and Baby sat across from him, looking almost annoyed. _Say something! She never sees you, and your dad isn't here._ Baby gave him a look when he ignored her._ Jack, she's your _mom_. At least ask about her day._

To get the voice to be quiet, he asked his mom, "How's your day been?"

Tooth seemed shocked to hear the question, but she said calmly, "It's been okay." She began telling him what had happened at the dentist's office that day, and Jack listened with a slight smile. When she finished, she looked at him. "What about you?"

He thought about telling his mom about the voices and what Mr. Lunar had said about them. For a moment, he thought maybe she could even help him somehow. But then he decided against it. "It was kind of boring. But in one class we got to watch a movie..."

After dinner, Jack helped Tooth clean up as the voices began talking quietly. Then he finished his homework and tried to go to sleep. On a good day, the voices were annoying. On a bad day, they could unintentionally drive him crazy. At night, it was much worse. With sleep sneaking up on the teen, the voices seemed more real than before.

_I just tripped on something_, Onyx grumbled._ Jaclyn, you should really clean up this dump._

_I'll put that on my to-do list. _Jack covered his head with a pillow. It seemed like the commentary would never end. _You know, it never ceases to amaze me that someone like you can trip over something, Onyx._

The pillow did nothing to muffle the voices. He heard Onyx's next words as clearly as if she were saying them to his face.

_Watch it, Frostbite_, the voice said in a low, dangerous tone._ I can be your worst nightmare, remember?_

_Jack, it's almost one in the morning! _Baby reminded him. _You're supposed to be asleep by now._

_I would be, Baby_,_ but a certain "nightmare" is keeping me up._

Onyx growled at the mocking tone. _You want a nightmare?_

Wind chose that moment to speak up calmly. _I think that's enough for tonight. Baby, Onyx, please go away._

Jack doubted that would work, but when he uncovered his head and looked around, they were gone. Wind was beside the teen's bed, leaning against the wall. His bright blue eyes blinked at the exhausted teen, then he smiled reassuringly.

_Better? _the voice asked lightly. Jack nodded numbly. _Close your eyes and breathe in._ The teen obeyed._ Now breathe out, slowly. Got it? Keep doing that._

When Jack didn't automatically fall asleep, the two started talking.

_Why do you call Phil a yeti? Or do you call all of your father's employees yetis? _Wind asked him several minutes later.

_When Dad first took me to the toy store, it was in the middle of winter, and all the employees were wearing these big, furry jackets because the heater was broken._ Jack laughed quietly. _I started calling them yetis because of the way they dressed. It kind of stuck to them. Even Bunny calls them that, and he rarely goes there._

Wind grinned, shaking his head. _You were always a troublemaker, weren't you?_

_Of course! _Jack was lost in thought, trying to remember when he had first heard Wind. Instead, he remembered something else. _When I was younger, you used to sing to me until I fell asleep_, the teen pointed out. _But I can't remember what possessed you to do that._

Wind chuckled. _What possessed me?_ He thought about that. _You were always scared and alone. So I sang until you calmed down. Once you calmed down, you would pass out._

Jack was quiet for a moment. _From what?_

_Stress, probably. _Wind paused. _I know you don't like hearing this... _Jack tensed up, already knowing what he was going to say. _But I think you should try to make more friends. It will get Onyx off your back, and you won't feel so lonely._

Jack frowned. _I'm fine. Besides_, he added sadly, _you know no one wants a friend like me._

_That's not true._

Seeing Jack's disbelieving look, Wind sighed heavily. _Jack, if no one wanted a friend like you, why did Jamie talk to you at the front office?_

He didn't have an answer for that.

Wind smiled slightly. _If someone reaches out for you, don't be afraid to take their hand. You won't regret it._

Jack sighed and turned away. _Easy for you to say. You're not even real, are you?_

The voice's reply was simple but vague. _I'm as real as you need me to be. Does it matter if I'm real to anyone else?_

Jack rubbed his eyes and yawned. _No, I guess not. Goodnight, Wind._

_Night, Jack._

~RotG~

Thanks to everyone who's following this story! :)

To **Guest **- She's always being bullied by Onyx... :( I have an idea of what each one is there for; I just have to write it. :)

To **FanFicCriTicTheThird **- Thanks! :)

To **Wilona River **- Thanks! :)


End file.
